


Boy Found

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: The life of Peter Malfoy, formerly known as Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Gen, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry becomes a Malfoy, Mention of Child Abuse, Narcissa won't let Harry suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa returns from a trip to Muggle London with new dresses, shoes, and a brother for Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno where this came from. It will be a series with small chapters in the end, but have this for now.

Narcissa came to Muggle London about once a month. Lucius didn’t know about this, of course, but she rather enjoyed the chance to shop at places she wasn’t usually recognized. It added a kind of thrill to her life she didn’t have very often, especially not since Draco’s birth.

Narcissa loved being a mother, she poured all her heart into it and didn’t regret it for a second. But sometimes even she needed a break, and that’s when she had her personal elf, Milla, bring her the clothes she hid from her husband, the muggle dresses and coats, the shoes and the accessories. She did her Make up by hand, not magic, just to add to the illusion.

 

She usually spent about half a day in Muggle London, shopping, or just gazing around at the people while she sat in a little café that had quickly become her favorite for the variety of cakes they had on any given day. 

Today, she had bought a variety of new dresses and shoes to match and was just wandering around a bit when she saw the boy.

 

He was terribly skinny, was her first thought, before she even noticed the ill-kept clothes that hung like rags from his body, or the unruly hair. Then she noticed the bruise around his eyes - striking,  _ familiar _ , green eyes. 

 

Narcissa felt her heart seize as she looked into the eyes of a woman she had once called her friend in the face of a boy that looked like he would fade into nothing as soon as she would look away. Even though she already knew who he was, she still swept her eyes to his forehead - and shuddered when she saw the scar, confirming her suspicion without a doubt. This boy was Harry Potter, the slayer of the monster that had taken her husband’s heart from her by poisoning it with his hatred and propaganda.

 

Narcissa steeled herself and walked closer to the boy. He sat at the steps of the Horses of Helios near Piccadilly, watching the people, but being ignored by them all. Narcissa wondered if there was a Notice-Me-Not charm on him or if the people of London where just naturally this self-absorbed. 

 

She stopped a bit away from him and waited until he noticed and looked up at her. She wanted to cry at the way he flinched away.

 

“Am I in the way?” He asked and tried to make himself smaller than he already was, clearly too small for a six-year old boy. “I can move, Miss…”

 

Narcissa shook her head. “No, no, don’t worry,” she said in the soothing voice she used on Draco when he had one of his nightmares. “Are you lost?”

 

He swallowed. “No. My… Aunt. I… Lost her.”

 

Narcissa frowned. “Lost her?” She looked around. None of the women close by seemed to look for a child. “Where did you lose her?”

 

He squirmed. “I mean… She’ll come and pick me up later,” he said. “She always does.”

 

Fury swept through Narcissa and she barely held onto her magic, keeping it and her anger off her face. “What do you mean, child?”

 

He shrugged, still strung tight. “She does this sometimes. She loses me. But then she comes back a while later.” He looked up at the bronze horses. “The horsies said I can stay here until I get picked up.”

 

Narcissa’s eyes widened. “You can talk to the horses?” She asked and watched the boy lose the rest of the color in his cheeks. 

 

“I’m not!” He protested. “I’m not allowed to say that!”

 

“It’s okay,” Narcissa hurried to comfort him. “I won’t tell.” She looked at the horses again. “I could hear them, too, when I was your age,” she confessed with a small smile which grew when he returned it. “What is your name?”

 

He frowned. “Boy,” he answered. “Why are you asking?”

 

Narcissa prided herself on keeping a clear head in every situation and never making split-second decisions. But right here, in this moment, all of that was swept away by a boy her son’s age, who didn’t know his name, who was clearly mistreated by his relatives and left on his own in a city that would eat him up if given the hint of a chance. In one second, Narcissa made a decision that might very well influence her life beyond repair.

 

“Because I’m here to pick you up,” she said, holding out her hand, letting a bit of magic light appear on her fingers, making the gaunt face in front of them glow. “Will you come with me?”

 

The boy stared at the light, and then up at the horses, before, for the first time, looking into Narcissa’s eyes. “The horsies say you’re good,” he said and his voice was so much older than it had any right to be. “That you will keep me safe. Are they telling the truth?”

 

Narcissa wanted to cry. “Yes, dear heart,” she murmured. “I’ll keep you safe.”

 

The boy who didn’t know his name took her hand, smiling at her so radiantly that Narcissa’s heart felt lighter. As she took the boy away from the statue, she heard a clear voice that sounded like bronze bells say  _ You will do well by him, Daughter of the Stars, we know you will. _

Narcissa swore to herself never to give the gods room to doubt this.

 

***

 

Their first stop was a Healer. Narcissa wouldn’t take the boy to St. Mungo’s, but among her various friends was a woman who had her own private clinic where she mixed magical and muggle medicine to give her patients the best care. She was Muggleborn and Lucius hated that Narcissa wouldn’t stop seeing her. Narcissa didn’t care. Rianna was one of her oldest friend, a former Hufflepuff, who also knew the meaning of discreet better than anyone else Narcissa had ever met.

 

When she opened the door and saw Narcissa with a strange boy at her side only a widening of her eyes conveyed her shock before she motioned them both in.

 

“Cissa,” Rianna asked when they were inside the warm room she used to examine patients. “Who have you brought me?”

 

“My name is Boy,” the child said and Narcissa shared a sad look with her friend.

 

“I found him in Muggle London,” Narcissa said, helping the boy up the exam table. “As you can see, he’s in need of a Healer.”

 

Rianna nodded, looking the boy up and down. Her eyes stayed on the scar on his forehead. “I see,” she muttered and smiled at the boy. “Hello. My name is Rianna and I’m a Healer. A doctor, if you know that word better.”

 

He nodded, swinging his legs. “Hello.” He looked around the room. “You have pretty plants.”

 

“Thank you,” she said. “I would like to examine you, if that’s alright?”

 

The boy looked at Narcissa, then back at Rianna. “Okay,” he nodded. “What’s that?”

 

Rianna blinked. “Examining you? Have you never had a doctor look you over?”

 

He shrugged and Narcissa wanted to murder someone.

 

“Okay then,” Rianna said, quickly recovering her smile. “Well, it’s really easy. You just take off your shirt and pants - don’t worry, you won’t get cold in here - and I’ll do some tests, okay?”

 

The boy pondered this but nodded again and started to struggle out of his clothes. When he was sitting on the table in just his underwear - which looked old and had a hole at the top - Narcissa had to turn away. Bruises marred the little body on which she could clearly see the ribs. 

 

“Thank you,” Rianna said and swallowed before she started the examination. “Cissa, would you mind waiting outside?”

 

Narcissa looked at the boy. “I’ll be right behind that door, okay?” She waited for him to nod and then hurried out of the room. 

 

In the waiting room she took a deep breath and tried to keep the tears at bay. How could someone do this to a  _ child? _ And the boy -  _ Harry!  _ \- had said he lived with his aunt… Narcissa never met Petunia Evans, but from what she’d heard she and Lily hadn’t had the best relationship since Lily had started Hogwarts. But still. To mistreat a child in your care this way… Narcissa couldn’t imagine it.

 

“Are you alright, Ma’am?”

 

Narcissa looked up and saw a young woman smiling at her. She looked as if she was just out of Hogwarts. 

 

“Yes, thank you,” Narcissa said, pulling herself together. “I just… Is there something in that room? To calm the patients down?”

 

The woman smiled. “Yes, actually. Miss Rianna has a potion, well, more like a vapor, that makes sure the patients are comfortable at all times. It makes treating them much easier, especially children.”

 

Narcissa nodded. Harry’s behavior made sense now, he’d been very trusting for someone who was obviously abused. 

 

“Would you like some tea, Ma’am?” The young woman asked. “I can bring you a cup.”

 

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Narcissa said gratefully. “Also, is there some way to send a message from here?”

 

The woman’s eyes widened for a moment before she seemed to realise what Narcissa meant exactly. “Yes, of course. I will bring you parchment and ink; our owl will gladly deliver your message if it’s for someone in the city, or I can call in a postal one.”

 

“It’s for someone in the city,” Narcissa assured her and thanked her again as she moved to get everything.

 

Narcissa’s mind was racing. Lucius was out of the country for at least two more weeks. Narcissa had until then to make sure the boy was safe. A plan started to form in her head and she furiously started writing messages while she waited for Rianna to call her back into the exam room.

 

***

 

When the door finally opened, Narcissa had made two other appointments and waited on the edge of her seat to be let in. 

 

Rianna greeted her with a tired smile. “Come on in,” she said and Narcissa hurried to Harry’s side.

 

“Everything okay?” She asked, looking him over. The bruises on his body were fading already; Rianna must have used a cream for them. 

 

He looked up and nodded, struggling to put his shirt back on. Narcissa helped him carefully.

 

“He’s severely malnourished,” Rianna said, her arms crossed, as she looked at Harry. “Three of his bones have been broken and healed badly; I have some potions he must take for that. The bruises you have seen, but there is no internal bleeding, thank god. He needs glasses. His mind… Well. That’s not my speciality.”

 

She looked at Narcissa, her eyes very serious. “We can’t let him go back to his family.”

 

Narcissa nodded. “Yes, I agree.” She knelt down in front of Harry. “Darling,” she said softly. “Would you like to stay with me?”

 

He looked at her, his eyes wide. “With you? What about my Aunt and Uncle?”

 

Narcissa stroke his cheek. “They are very bad people,” she said carefully. “I’d like very much if you would stay with me. I have a son your age, you could be friends. Brothers.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened even more. “I could have a brother?”

 

“Yes, dear one,” Narcissa said, close to tears. “His name is Draco. I’m sure he would love to meet you.” 

 

Harry bit his lip. “Would I get my own room? Or would I have to sleep in a cupboard?”

 

Narcissa closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a moment. “You would get your own room, darling. You could even choose your own.”

 

He was clearly excited. “I would like very much to stay with you! The horsies said you’d take care of me!”

 

“I will,” Narcissa murmured. “And I’ll tell you something else.” She leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “Your name is Harry, my darling. Harry Potter.”

 

***

 

“My aunt says magic isn’t real.”

 

Narcissa looked at the boy who was poking at his salad. Rianna had given her careful instructions regarding the boy’s diet and Narcissa had taken them to heart. They were at a café, enjoying a late lunch. She had ordered Harry a chicken salad but promised him a small piece of cake later, while she ate a delicious tomato soup.

 

“But you know it is,” she said to his statement.

 

He nodded and looked at her. “No one else could hear the horsies, or the angels” he said. “And you made your fingers glow.”

 

“That I did,” Narcissa said, smiling. When they had sat down, she had cast a small listener-repellent charm to make sure they wouldn’t be overheard. “And you talking to the statutes is also magic.”

 

“So I can make my fingers glow, too?” He asked, clearly intrigued by the prospect.

 

Narcissa laughed. “Eventually,” she allowed. “You’ll have to learn a lot first.”

 

He nodded seriously. “I can learn quickly. I knew how to clean the house after my Aunt showed me just twice.”

 

“You had to clean your aunt’s house?” Narcissa asked and, not for the first time, wondered how Albus Dumbledore could have let this happen. Didn’t he care how the saviour of Britain grew up? He must know, right?

 

“Yes, and make food that didn’t need the oven,” he said, clearly unconcerned about this. Narcissa was actually surprised that he talked to her so openly. Maybe the Horses of Helios had told the boy more about her than he let on.

 

“That’s not something you’ll have to do at your new home,” she told him firmly. “We have other people doing that for us.”

 

“Oh,” he said, eating a bit more of his salad. “That’s nice. What will I do?”

 

“Play,” Narcissa said instantly. “Be a child. Start school. Well, we’ll get you private tutors, together with Draco.”

 

She put down her spoon. “Harry, your life will be very different from now on,” she said earnestly. “I promise you, I’ll do all I can to make sure you get a happy, healthy, and safe life from now on. But for that you and me need to agree on a secret.”

 

Harry’s eyes lit up. He was just like any other boy - he loved secrets. “What secret?”

 

“Well,” Narcissa said, leaning closer. “We need to give you a new name.”

 

He frowned. “But… You said my name is Harry.”

 

“It is,” she nodded. “But it will have to be a secret for now. There are… Bad people, who would send you back to your aunt and uncle if they knew you lived with my family.”  _ Not to mention kill you _ , she thought but didn’t say. “And because I don’t want that, your real name has to stay a secret between us. And we’ll give you another name.”

 

Harry thought about it. “So… I will have a secret name like Batman?”

 

Narcissa didn’t know who that was, but she nodded anyway. “Yes, like him. Would you like to choose your other name?”

 

Harry nodded and his tongue peeked out of his mouth as he thought furiously. “I like Peter,” he finally said. “Like Peter Pan or Peter Parker.”

 

Narcissa nodded. A generic name, that was good. “Very well.” She reached out and solemnly shook the boy’s hand. “I’m Narcissa. Nice to meet you, Peter.”

 

Harry nodded and went back to his salad. 

 

“We have two more stops before we’ll go to your new home,” Narcissa told him. “One will be boring, it’s a lawyer. Do you know what that is?”

 

Harry shook his head and she smiled. “Well, let’s just say that he’ll help us make sure you can stay with me. Our other appointment is with a very powerful witch. She’ll make sure your aunt won’t recognize you if she sees you. Another part of our secret.”

 

Harry grinned. “I get a whole secret identi!”

 

“Identity,” Narcissa corrected gently. “And yes. That’s exactly what you’ll get. And in the end you’ll be Peter Malfoy, a part of my family.”

 

“But my secret name, just for you and me, is still Harry!”

 

“Yes,” Narcissa agreed and wondered if Lily Evans was watching her and her son right now. “Just for us.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Not only did this take MONTHS to finish, it's not even long.  
> But I just... ran out of steam and love for the story for some reason. I don't know how it happened.
> 
> So while I'll leave the story under a series, I can't promise that there will ever be more.   
> Hope you enjoy the rest of it anyway :/
> 
> Also, some people commented on the name I chose for Harry: It's for Peter Pan, a magic kid, and Peter Parker, who got superpowers even though he was a bullied kid. Harry identifies very strongly with both stories.

Even compared to some of her other friends, Stefan Zabini was an anomaly. He was the only husband of Amanda Zabini who had gotten a divorce from her, instead of mysteriously dying a few years after the wedding. 

People - including Stefan himself - believed this was due to him being the father of her only son. 

But he'd used the settlement money well and opened his own law firm. Lucius didn’t use him as his lawyer, but Narcissa believed he would do very well for her purposes. 

 

“You are absolutely certain?”

 

Narcissa looked at Stefan and smiled. “Yes, I am. I’m adopting him as Peter Malfoy, and I need all the documents for it signed and registered today.”

 

Stefan looked at Harry -  _ Peter  _ \- who sat on the other chair in front of his desk, hunched over, swinging his legs, and avoiding his eyes. There was no question who this boy really was, not with the scar on his forehead.

 

“And what do you think, Peter?” Stefan asked, making the boy’s head jerk up. “Do you want to stay with Narcissa?”

 

The boy nodded seriously. “She can talk to the horsies,” he said. “And she said I won’t have to sleep in a cupboard.”

 

Stefan’s eyes widened and met Narcissa’s. She nodded slightly and he cleared his throat.

 

“Very well then,” he said. “Let me get this paperwork for you.”

 

***

 

“Just one more stop and we can go home,” Narcissa promised her new son. Because that’s what he was now. The papers were all signed and filed.

 

Harry -  _ Peter!  _ \- nodded and skipped ahead before she snatched his hand and pulled him close to her side. “Who else are we meeting?” he asked.

 

“Whom, darling,” Narcissa corrected with a smile. His language ability was rather high for a boy of his age. She guessed it had to do with his aunt forcing him to speak clearly. 

 

“We’re meeting someone who can make sure that your aunt won’t recognize you if she ever sees you again.”

 

The boy seemed excited at the idea and went into the little shop they were entering easily enough. 

 

“Hello?” Narcissa called out after she closed the door behind them. The shop was tiny, barely more than a counter, two chairs and a small table.

 

An old woman came out from the back, pushing away a curtain made of seashells. “Hello,” she croaked, leaning heavily on a walking stick. “What can I help you with, Ma’am?”

 

Narcissa pushed the suddenly shy boy in front of her. “I need a glamour,” she said briskly. “One that holds until taken off by me, and me alone.”

 

The woman’s eyebrows rose sharply. “Oh my,” she muttered, looking him over. “And who might you be?”

 

“I’m Peter Malfoy,” he said, trying to appear taller than he was. “And I need to hide from my aunt. She’s mean.”

 

The two women looked at each other and after a minute of intense staring, the old witch nodded and waved them through the curtain.

 

The back was bigger and decorated far nicer. 

 

“Sit,” the old woman ordered them both and Narcissa pulled Peter onto her lap on an armchair. “Now, what needs to be done?”

 

Narcissa pointed to the scar. “This needs to be hidden, of course. The hair should be dark brown, and it needs to be straighter. And the eyes…” She swallowed. “The eyes can stay. But he needs to look more muscular, and taller. Those attributes may vanish with the adjustment of his own body, of course. Maybe some freckles…”

 

The old witch nodded. “I see. You don’t want him to look like your actual child?”

 

“Everyone knows I only have the one,” Narcissa said with a grimace. “No, he’s adopted. But no one may know what he really looks like.”

 

“This won’t be cheap,” the witch warned. “But I’m guessing money is not the issue here.”

 

“It certainly is not,” Narcissa replied cooly. Lucius wouldn’t know about this expense - she’d pay it from her Black vault. 

 

“Very well then,” the witch said and pulled out her wand. “Stay still, child.”

 

Narcissa held onto Peter and watched as his appearance changed. In a matter of minutes he clearly wasn’t James’ and Lily’s child anymore, and the scar was completely invisible.

 

“Woah, this is so great,” Peter gushed as he was shown a mirror. “Will I stay this way?”

 

“The glamour will hold until your mother decides it needs to end,” the witch said with a satisfied smile. “ _ Finite  _ will do nicely,” she added to Narcissa. “Let me get you the bill.”

 

Narcissa smiled at Peter. “You look very nice,” she told him. “We just need to get you some different clothes…”

 

He looked down at his ratty Jeans and sweater. “Oh, yes. Are we going shopping now?”

 

Narcissa eyed him. He was clearly exhausted. “I think we’ll wait until you’re a bit more filled up with actual food,” she told him. “For now I’ll make you some new clothes from Draco’s old ones.”

 

“Is Draco my brother?” Peter asked, his face lighting up.

 

Narcissa smiled. “Oh, yes. Yes, he is. You’ll meet him in a little while.”

 

“And do I have a dad, too?”

 

Narcissa winced. “Yes, but he’s on a trip right now,” she said. “He’ll be so surprised to meet you.”

 

Peter nodded and hummed happily as he turned back to the mirror.

 

The old witch came back into the room and Narcissa paid the outrageous amount of money she asked for without complaint.

 

“You realize that, even if you got him new papers, his name at Hogwarts won’t change?”

 

Narcissa looked at the old witch sharply but then deflated. “Yes, I know,” she said. But it’s five years until then. As long as he’s safe and happy, I can deal with the fallout when it comes.”

 

“If you say so,” she replied dubiously. “Well. If you want, you may take my floo.” She gestured to a hearth at the back of the room.

 

“Thank you, I think we will,” Narcissa said and reached for Peter’s hand. “Let’s go home, darling.”

 

Peter nodded and followed her to the floo.

 

_ Well _ , Narcissa thought.  _ Now I only have to tell Draco that he’s not an only child anymore. And make sure Lucius learns to care for the boy immensely before he finds out that he’s been raising Harry Potter. Shouldn’t be too hard. _

 

With a slight chuckle to herself, Narcissa threw some floo powder into the fire, pulled Peter close, and stepped into the flames.

She couldn’t wait to see Draco’s face when he realised he’d never be home alone with the house elves again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
